Love the way you lie
by Coraline02
Summary: Amar, odiar, pelear... ¿Pero a que grado llegarías por ella? Esto mas que amor, es obsesión... La relación entre Jack y Rapunzel solo esta basada en golpes y gritos. Y cuando Rapunzel no puede mas, Jack toma una decisión errónea que terminara con él.


**Aclaración: **

**En esta historia Jack es todo lo contrarió a como lo conocemos, es frío, malvado, oscuro.**

**La historia fue inspirada en la canción: _Love The Way you Lie" _De Rihana y Eminem. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen :)**

**La historia es muy dramática, se recomienda discreción (?)**

**Ninguno de los personajes salió herido durante la creación de esta historia (?)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**I Love The Way You Lie**

Desde que la conocí me había enamorado tan profundamente de ella… Los primeros días eran tan hermosos… Puedo ser un súper héroe, ser lo que ella mas quiere pero cuando me enojo me convierto en el villano, en un cínico… ¡En lo peor! ¿Qué rayos fue lo que me sucedió?... Me convertí en una bestia…

* * *

La conocí después de un baile especial en el pueblo, ella bailaba con tanta delicadeza, con amor, con pasión, sus dorados cabellos, peinados hermosamente en una trenza con arreglos de flores, se movían con cada paso que ella daba. Me enamore totalmente al ver su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus delicadas manos y sus descalzos pies mientras se movían con rapidez y agilidad.

No paso mucho para que nos presentaran.

-Soy Rapunzel –Su dulce voz, como la de un ángel me cautivo. Ella sonrío y me extendió la mano.

-Soy Jack… Jack Frost –Respondí regresándole el saludo.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, yo comencé a llevarle pequeños detalles, como rosas, chocolates, figuras y pintura, era tan amoroso como podía, la visitaba prácticamente a diario en la torre donde ella vivía, era extraño… Y poco después le pedí que fuera mi novia… Ella acepto con una alegría indescriptible, parecía que era lo que mas había esperado.

Paso el tiempo y algo cambió… Me volví un posesivo sin control, no me importaba lastimarla. No la dejaba salir, no la dejaba hablar con algún chico que yo no conociera o me diera mala espina… Incluso la aleje de Hiccup. Un gran amigo mío que le hablaba a MI Rapunzel. Merida, amiga de Rapunzel, de ves en cuando iba a visitarla con mi permiso. Nunca supe de que hablaban, pero en más de una ocasión Rapunzel terminaba peleándose con Merida.

-¡El puede cambiar! –Escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-¡Estas mal! –Respondía con el mismo tono de voz la pelirroja-. ¡Esto no es amor! ¡Es obsesión!

Sabía plenamente que Rapunzel no me dejaría, así que nunca le reclamaba nada ni a ella ni a Merida.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar… Mis celos obsesivos crecieron mucho mas, más de una ocasión golpee a Rapunzel, ella lloraba y me suplicaba que ya no siguiera, la dejaba llorar y la dejaba sola mientras yo me largaba por la puerta y dejaba un silencio terrible.

Pasaban unas horas o aveces hasta un día entero y yo regresaba con rosas o algún detalle para pedirle perdón. Ella me perdonaba y nos prometíamos comenzar de nuevo, empezar de cero, yo prometía dejar de ser como era, prometía contenerme y ser como cuando la conocí… Pero siempre regresábamos a lo mismo.

-¡¿A DONDE VAS?! –Grite eufórico mientras ella se alejaba de mí.

-¡TE DEJO! –Me grito con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡OH! ¡NO LO HARAS! –Recuerdo que la tome con fuerza del brazo y la jale con brutalidad-. ¡VEN AQUÍ!

La abofetee y luego la tire al suelo. Rapunzel comenzaba a odiarme… y eso más que molestarme… me comenzaba a gustar ¡SOY UN CÍNICO! ¡LO SE!

Las semanas pasaron y Rapunzel ya no soportaba más esta situación, terminamos… Pero yo sabía que ella seguía amándome y yo…

_**Yo seguía queriendo tenerla solo para mí…**_

* * *

Me entere que comenzó a salir con un tal Eugene, conocido como Flynn Rider… ¡Pff! ¡Vaya estúpido nombre!

A través de Astrid, una enemiga que extrañamente le hacia sufrir el mismo infierno a Hiccup, me entere que Rapunzel era muy feliz.

-Ella es feliz, Frost –Me restregó Astrid-. Mucho más de lo que era contigo.

-Déjame en paz quieres –Le ordene mientras torcía los ojos y me comenzaba a alejar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Astrid se rió satisfecha.

-Ella se casara –Dijo antes de sonreír. Me pare en seco al escuchar eso… ¿Ella se casaría?-. Se casara con Flynn Rider –Agrego. Solté un bufido y seguí caminando, Astrid se rió… Su cometido era el hacerme enojar, intentar hacerme la vida imposible pero… Fue un error, un horrible error de su parte el haberme dicho aquello.

Paso otra semana, yo me la pasaba encerrado en un bar. No me importaba nada, no me importaba desaparecerme y que la gente no me viera.

Hiccup me encontró en un momento dado, queriendo arreglar la situación entre el y yo pero solo terminamos en los golpes. Le rompí el labio y la ceja, el solo logro dislocarme la nariz. Que idiota es Hiccup, sin problema me pude acomodar el hueso de mi nariz yo solo.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Me grito con furia Hiccup.

-¡Eres mas imbecil tu al dejar que Astrid te trate como basura! –Me tape la boca con burla-. ¡Ups! Olvide que eres basura.

-¡Maldito hijo de! –Tomaron a Hiccup de los hombros y el comenzó a forcejearse. Tan solo le mostré mi dedo medio junto con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro que Rapunzel se vaya a casar con Flynn! –Mi sonrisa desapareció y antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, suspire y me largue del bar muy molesto.

Ya no soportaba más el dolor… Espera ¿Dolor? ¿Estoy sintiendo dolor por ver a Rapunzel a unos meses para casarse? Si, realmente la amo, la amo con todo mí ser, con todo lo que soy, con todo. Pero, ella me odia…

Pero…

….

**_Si no es mía, no dejare que sea de nadie más._**

* * *

Paso un mes completo en el que me aparte por completo de todos, nadie sabia de mí. Rapunzel estaba feliz, sobre todo por que ya no estaba yo pero esa noche, esa noche lo cambió todo.

Entre de la manera más sigilosa a su torre, estaba sola, la escuche tararear una canción con alegría y sin que ella se diera cuenta vacíe un poco de gasolina en la entrada del lugar.

La tome por los brazos sin que se diera cuenta y ella se asusto, le tape la boca evitando que gritara, pero me mordió.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! –Pregunto con miedo.

-¡No voy a permitir que te cases con ese imbécil de Flynn Rider! –Le respondí con furia.

-¡Yo puedo casarme con quien yo quiera! ¡Y e decidido casarme con Flynn! –Grito.

-Rapunzel, por favor –Intente calmarme pero mi tono de voz seguía siendo seco y malévolo-. Puedo cambiar, puedo… Puedo ser lo que quieres…

Ella me miro con furia.

-¡No Jack! ¡No volveré nunca contigo! ¡Nunca lo hare!

Fruncí el ceño al verla gritarme de esa forma.

-Bien… -Saque de mis bolsillos un encendedor-. Si es lo que quieres…

Prendí fuego al lugar, Rapunzel me miro atónita, me miro con dolor y furia.

-No eres mía, no serás de nadie –Le dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

-Te odio, Jack Frost –Dijo ella. Salí por la ventana con rapidez y la cerré, no olvide atascar la ventana para que Rapunzel no escapara, pero cuando la vi por última vez a los ojos no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Han pasado a penas tres días, me siento la peor persona, recuerdo a cada instante a Rapunzel, recuerdo todo lo que le hice sufrir y me dan ganas de morir…

**La e matado, la e matado…**

* * *

Ya no se que hacer, los días se vuelven rutina, no se que decir, no se a donde ir…

-¡Abran! –La puerta de mi pequeña casa es golpeada con brutalidad-. ¡Buscamos a Jack Frost!

Me tomo mi última copa de whiskey y miro por la ventana. La puerta es derribada. Muchos policías entran con prisa.

-¡Jack Frost! ¡Quedas detenido! –Me dice uno de ellos apuntándome con una pistola.

Sonrió nostálgicamente y saco una pistola de mis bolsillos.

-¡Esta armado! –Hago la disimulación de que apunto a ellos y siento el disparo de un policía en mi pecho.

Un hormigueo de dolor recorre mi pecho y comienza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, siento que comienzo a caer. Caigo de espalda y miro el techo. Uno de los policías se acerca con rapidez y toma mi pistola.

-¿Es de juguete? –Escucho que dice atónito al ver mi arma.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras me desangro y los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven más duros. Cierro los ojos y los policías me toman por muerto.

-¿Por qué veníamos por este? –Pregunta uno de ellos.

-**Intento de homicidio…**

¿In-Intento? Entonces no la mate… Ella esta viva… Ella vive…

-Rapunzel… -Murmuro con fuerza mis ultimas palabras:

_**Perdóname…**_


End file.
